rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Lumbridge
This page documents the previous and current leaders of Lumbridge. Lumbridge is a town located in Misthalin on the river Lum. It is named after the bridge that crosses the river Lum. Roleplay History Prince Path O. Genic *No recorded history Queen Topaz *No recorded history King Samuel Blackwell *No recorded history Queen Kanna Syanis *No recorded history King Lucas Zyton *No recorded history Duke Zaox Le'Gaunt *No recorded history Duke Johnathan Altus *No recorded history Duke Akil Haskim *No recorded history Baroness Keltsun (Kinshra) *No recorded history Emperor Joseph Adalhard *Emperor Joseph Adalhard was sweeping throughout Gielinor snatching up territories peacefully to make citizens lives more enjoyable and easier. *He also needed a castle for his majestic lifestyle. Lumbridge was it. He moved into Lumbridge and took back what was rightfully his after the Kinshra took it from him. The Kinshra gave it to him without pause. He controlled Lumbridge until giving it away so one man could focus on the beautiful city. Duke Eyvind *Under Eyvind Lumbridge becomes a military force and fights many wars alongside its allies Yanille and Ardougne in persuit of a united Kandarin. *The town grows to include Dorgesh-Kaan, Al Kharid, Musa Point, and Daemonheim. It is renamed the Eyvindi Provinces. *The Duke gives away all of the towns land through various agreements so that he may return to adventuring. Duke Filis Aerendyl *Lumbridge is threatened by Rimmington. Lumbridge calls for the White Knight's help in the battle to come. *Rimmington attacks Lumbridge by surprise, and is victorious. As a result of their victory, they force the current inhabitants out. Their General, Luxn Boar, proclaims himself Duke. Duke Luxn Boar *No recorded history Duchess Anya Boar *No recorded history Duchess Eden Calvaresi *No recorded history Duke Volet Vekon *Having been in hiding, the cowardly Volet shows up in power in Lumbridge. Unknown to him, his nephew, Drazker, and his family have been living in Lumbridge for some time. When the two meet, Drazker is enthusiastic about putting their family back on the map. Drazker hatches a plan to develop Lumbridge, to raise an army and construct a naval fleet. Volet is apprehensive. Frustrated at his uncle's lack of luster and ambition, Drazker leaves. *Volet ponders his options and eventually decides to go through with Drazker's plans. During their next meeting, Volet also informs Drazker of a family known as the Sicarius, which Volet refers to as, "his old family". Volet's nephew is confused and continues to plan. *One day, without a word, Volet leaves Lumbridge behind, abandoning his nephew, his family, his rulership, for the Sicarius. Drazker scratches his uncle off the list of loyal Vekon and awaits the next ruler of Lumbridge. Duke Todd Andrews *During Todd Andrews rule A horde of bandosians raid the city. Some deaths are beleived, houses are destroyed, crops damaged, and the church damaged internally. *The Duke following this no longer sees himself worthy of the town. He put posters around misthalin advertising the need for a new duke and interviewed several candidates. Duke Gekido *No recorded history Lord Ardus Kanus Blackwell *No recorded history Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo *Soon to come. Trivia *Lum means light in Latin; so Lumbridge means "Bridge of Light." *The woman who runs the bank on the top of the castle is called "Barb." Category:Location Category:Royalty Category:POC